A Jamais
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: C'est au bout du cinquième jour où Lena roule sur le côté loin d'elle que Kara se dit qu'il y a vraiment un problème. Elle n'a rien fait de mal pourtant, elle en est sûre, mais Lena ne la touche plus, et Kara n'en peut plus.


Kara est étonnée au début, quand Lena dépose un chaste baiser sur son front et roule loin d'elle dans leur lit, éteignant au passage les lumières qui plonge tout de suite la pièce dans le noir.

Kara attend, impatiente, pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte que le rythme cardiaque de Lena s'est ralenti, et qu'elle est en train de s'endormir, loin d'elle. Dire que Kara est déçue serait un euphémisme.

D'habitude, elles dorment toujours le plus serrées possible, Lena se plaignant que le corps Kryptonien de Kara est beaucoup trop chaud et tentant pour ne pas s'en servir de radiateur. Elle a même fait baisser le chauffage de sa chambre exprès pour avoir toujours une excuse pour s'endormir la tête sur l'épaule ou le ventre de Kara, la blonde le sait bien.

Mais Lena ne vient pas se coller à elle comme d'habitude, et roule sur le côté, dos à Kara. En cinq minutes, elle s'est endormie.

Kara ne se pose pas plus de questions que ça ce soir-là, et essaie de se rapprocher le plus possible de sa petite amie en lui laissant son espace personnel. Le lendemain quand Kara se réveille, Lena est déjà toute habillée et maquillée dans leur cuisine, et quand la blonde entoure ses bras autour de son ventre pour lui embrasser la nuque, elle se dégage vite, prétextant un rendez-vous urgent. Lena dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Kara, et s'en va en sautillant sur ses talons, laissant un gout amer dans la bouche de la blonde.

Kara sait que ce n'est pas la mauvaise période du mois pour Lena – elle a forcé Winn à lui installer un rappel automatique sur son portable pour qu'elle pense à acheter des coussins chauffants à ce moment-là, à condition qu'elle obtienne de Lena qu'elle lui offre truc de geek qu'elle lui avait prévu de lui offrir de toute façon et qu'il n'ait plus jamais à en entendre parler de toute sa vie.

Kara commence à se poser des questions quand Lena interrompt chacun de leurs baisers un peu fougueux le soir, le moment où elles se retrouvent enfin dans l'intimité et le confort de leurs chambres, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit d'une voix suspicieusement faible, et pour rouler sur son côté pour s'endormir.

Au début, Kara se dit qu'elle est juste fatiguée – les journées à L Corp sont longues en ce moment, et même si ce n'est pas ça qui empêche Lena de lui sauter dessus en fin de journée d'habitude, elle se dit que la brune doit juste être épuisée.

Mais un jour en devient deux, puis trois, et Kara dort de plus en plus mal.

C'est au bout du cinquième jour où Lena roule sur le côté loin d'elle que Kara se dit qu'il y a vraiment un problème. Elle n'a rien fait de mal pourtant, elle en est sûre, et Lena la regarde toujours avec ses yeux doux quand elle rentre dans la pièce, et l'embrasse toujours tendrement le matin avant de partir.

Mais Lena ne la touche plus, et si Kara peut se passer de sexe pendant un moment, dormir sans serrer Lena contre elle est devenu impossible. Du coup Kara ne se donne même plus la peine d'essayer, et si tôt que la respiration régulière de la brune à ses côtés lui signale qu'elle est endormie, Kara enfile son costume et patrouille la ville. Elle défoule sa frustration comme elle peut sur les pauvres cambrioleurs qui ont le malheur de choisir de faire des crimes cette nuit-là et National City n'a pas été aussi calme depuis un bout de temps.

Alex finit par lui demander ce qu'il se passe, après que Kara ait littéralement explosé un des punching-balls du DEO, qui ont pourtant été conçus pour qu'elle puisse se défouler dessus sans les abîmer.

Et Kara résiste l'impressionnant chiffre de vingt-sept secondes avant de craquer et de tout raconter à sa grande sœur, comme elle l'a toujours fait. Alex hoche de la tête un bout de temps avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle explique que ça lui est arrivé, un soir où Maggie est rentrée tard, les yeux complètement gris et le regard vide, et est allée se coucher sans même l'embrasser.

Sauf que ça n'a pas duré des jours parceque le lendemain, alors que Maggie essayait de partir sans donner d'explications, Alex l'a coincé dans un coin de leur cuisine, et lui a dit qu'elle ne la laisserait pas partir tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait.

Kara demande ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, et le bras d'Alex se resserre un peu plus contre son bras. Et Alex raconte.

Maggie était sur une prise d'otages ce soir-là, une prise d'otages qui avait mal tourné, et qui avait fait une victime. Son équipe avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la situation après coup, mais trop tard. Et évidemment, la détective avait ressenti le poids de la culpabilité plus fort que n'importe qui, et l'avait exprimé en se renfermant sur elle-même.

Mais Alex ne la laisserai pas s'éloigner d'elle, plus jamais, et avait envoyé bouler son patron – ce même patron qui pouvait lire dans les pensées - en prétextant qu'elle était malade ce jour-là, pour rester avec Maggie toute la journée, à s'exploser les yeux devant Netflix et à se serrer l'une contre l'autre sur son canapé.

Et Kara écoute sa sœur, attentive, parceque Alex a toujours été de bon conseil, et qu'à vrai dire elle se retrouvent souvent à se demander des conseils sur leurs petites amies respectives – elles ont été toutes les deux nouvelles à ça ensemble après tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse, Alex ? » demande Kara, et sa sœur sourit doucement.

« Si tu ne veux pas lui demander directement ce qui ne va pas, sois juste là pour elle. Ça viendra tout seul » Kara n'a pas l'air très convaincue, alors Alex lui pince la joue en riant « Hey, quoique que ce soit, ça peut pas être bien grave tu sais. Cette fille est dingue de toi »

Alex ne s'est jamais trompé avant, pas dans les yeux de Kara en tous cas, et une fois de plus la blonde espère que sa sœur aura raison. Que Lena viendra à elle.

Et Kara essaie encore.

En rentrant du DEO, elle décide de ranger l'appartement – sa super vitesse est drôlement utile pour ça – et de mettre une belle table, parcequ'elle n'est pas très douée pour cuisiner mais Lena a toujours aimé l'atmosphère d'un simple dîner aux chandelles.

Elle est encore en train de se demander chez qui elle va commander à manger quand la clef tourne dans la serrure, annonçant l'arrivée de sa petite amie dans leur loft. Kara range vite tout le désordre qu'elle a étalé sur le comptoir de la cuisine et court presque dans l'entrée pour aller saluer Lena, et passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Hey » sourit-elle contre les lèvres de la brune, l'embrassant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci finisse par s'éloigner d'elle en riant.

« Bonjour mon ange » sourit Lena « Si je savais qu'un tel accueil m'attendrait ici, je serais peut-être rentrée plus tôt »

Kara rougit un peu – même après si longtemps Lena sait toujours dire les mots justes pour la faire rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux – et s'empare de la main de Lena pour l'attirer vers la cuisine.

« Kara … » commence celle-ci « Il ne fallait pas »

« Je sais que tu es stressée en ce moment » tente Kara, prudemment, le plus prudemment possible « Et j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir »

Lena regarde la table, la nappe rouge, les chandelles, et tourne la tête vers la blonde, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

« C'est parfait Kara. Merci, merci, mon ange »

Doucement, parcequ'elle ne forcera jamais Lena à faire quoique ce soit contre sa volonté, _jamais_ , Kara la tourne doucement dans ses bras et se penche vers elle. Lena semble hésiter un instant, et le cœur de Kara tremble dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Lena cherche encore à s'éloigner d'elle, mais la brune enroule ses bras autour d'elle et presse ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Kara sent son sang bouillir dans ses veines – parceque le contact, parceque les baisers, parceque _Lena_ – et alors que la brune se rapproche impossiblement d'elle jusqu'à la faire reculer contre le comptoir, Kara veut son tour aussi, et pose ses mains sur les hanches de Lena dans le but de la soulever contre elle.

Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Un petit gémissement s'échappe de Lena – un gémissement de douleur – et Kara ouvre tout de suite les yeux, affolée. Lena essaie immédiatement de cacher le son qu'elle vient de produire, mais c'est trop tard, Kara l'a entendu, et la blonde enlève immédiatement ses mains, dégoûtée d'elle-même.

Elle savait bien que ça arriverait un jour, qu'elle finirait pas ne plus se contrôler et blesser quelqu'un, mais pas Lena, pas comme ça.

« Je … je » bredouille elle, essayant de s'éloigner de la cuisine, mais la main de Lena s'enroule autour de son poignet, l'empêchant de partir.

« Kara » dit Lena doucement, mais Kara refuse de lever les yeux, de croiser son regard.

Elle aurait pu blesser la femme qu'elle aime, tout ça parceque Lena ne l'a pas touché depuis cinq jours et qu'elle est en train de devenir folle. Kara a honte, et ne veut pas regarder Lena, ne peut pas la regarder.

« Kara, regarde-moi » supplie pourtant Lena, et Kara finit par lever la tête vers elle « Tu n'as rien fait de mal »

« J'ai appuyé trop fort, j'ai pas contrôlé ma force » embraye tout de suite Kara « Je suis désolée, je suis tellement dés- »

Mais Kara n'a pas le temps de finir ses excuses parceque Lena a posé sa paume contre sa bouche et la regarde maintenant avec des grands yeux désolés.

« C'est de ma faute » soupira la brune, et derrière la paume qui la réduit au silence, Kara ouvre de grands yeux et nie de la tête « Si, si c'est de ma faute … Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, je te promets. Je … je voulais attendre que ce soit cicatrisé, mais … »

Lena soupire et enlève la main qui silence Kara pour la descendre vers sa propre chemise, soigneusement rentrée dans la jupe crayon qu'elle a enfilé ce matin, pour en soulever un pan.

« Lena, que … » commence Kara, mais elle se tait tout de suite quand Lena abaisse un peu sa jupe, révélant ce sur quoi Kara a malencontreusement appuyé.

Là, sous ses yeux émerveillés, se trouve une lettre noire qui marque fièrement la peau tendre de Lena qui joint le pli de l'aine.

Un K.

Kara se demande si elle peut encore respirer, si elle ne vient pas d'oublier les éléments essentiels de la vie devant la vision de l'initiale de son prénom tatouée sur la hanche de sa petite amie.

« Surprise » dit doucement Lena derrière, et Kara peut entendre un soupçon d'appréhension dans sa voix.

Kara ne dit rien, complètement fascinée par ce qu'elle voit, par ce que Lena a fait.

« Je voulais avoir quelque chose qui me relie à toi » murmure doucement Lena « Pour que tu sois toujours avec moi »

« Lena … » finit par soupirer Kara, et elle tend une main tentative vers la peau marquée, effleurant à peine la zone encore rougie « C'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait fait pour moi de toute ma vie »

Lena relâche un soupir de soulagement, et lui lance un sourire plein d'émotions, le premier sourire que Kara voit depuis une semaine, lui attrape doucement le bout des doigts pour le poser sur sa hanche, au-dessus du tatouage. Kara laisse glisser ses doigts autour, puis lentement, précieusement, retrace la lettre, son initiale.

Ça parait irréel, et pourtant elle peut sentir le relief de l'encre sous son doigt, la chaleur de la peau d'habitude si blanche. Lena s'est faite inscrire son initiale sur sa peau, pour toujours. Pour elle.

« Je pensais que tu t'éloignais de moi … » soupire Kara, et la main de Lena qui est toujours enroulée autour de son poignet la tire doucement vers le haut, pour lui demander de remonter vers elle

« Oh Kara, non » s'exclame tout de suite Lena, et sa tête plonge dans le cou de la blonde « Jamais, je te le promets »

Les bras de Kara resserrent impossiblement Lena contre elle, parcequ'elle l'aime, elle l'aime tellement plus que ce qu'elle ne sait lui montrer, et si elle pouvait lui offrir la lune, elle le ferait.

« Je ne te mérite pas » soupire elle contre les cheveux de la brune, et Lena pouffe contre son épaule, avant de relever un visage embué de larmes vers elle.

« Ce serait plutôt l'inverse Mademoiselle Danvers … » elle sourit tendrement alors que Kara porte leurs mains entreliées à sa bouche pour en embrasser les phalanges « Pas de regret alors ? »

« Un seul » dit Kara, et elle se dépêche de poursuivre quand toutes les couleurs tombent du visage de Lena « Je suis juste un peu déçue que ma peau soit impénétrable pour que je puisse pas faire de même »

Lena glousse doucement et sourit, caressant du revers de la main la joue de la blonde.

" Ta peau est parfaite comme elle est, mon ange"

Le tatouage est toujours visible, sous le bout des doigts de Kara, et la blonde ne peut pas s'empêcher de se pencher à nouveau, de mieux l'admirer. Kara a vu mille univers et mille planètes, mais rien ne se rapproche du K qui orne la hanche de Lena, rien.

"Je t'aime" chuchote Kara, comme un secret "J'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois prête à te faire tatouer mon initiale"

" Rien n'est surprenant quand on aime" sourit Lena dans un hochement d'épaules « Et moi je t'aime à jamais »


End file.
